earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Regina Hayden 1
Characters * Regina Hayden * Gerhardt Gestern Location * Santa Prisca, Caribbean Islands * June 9th 2012, 0127 Local Time VOX Archive * Gerhardt Gestern: opens, footsteps, sigh, door closes I hate that you made me do this... I need a shower. * Regina Hayden: The bathroom is the other way. * Gerhardt Gestern: What? * Regina Hayden: Ah, a poetic end... * Gerhardt Gestern: sigh Oh, I see... You're in one of your spells. dragging across carpet, sigh, clatter * Regina Hayden: Yes. This is the instrument of its demise. * Gerhardt Gestern: Demise? What are you up to, Regina? * Regina Hayden: Go forth, Billy. * Gerhardt Gestern: Billy? Do we know a Billy? * Regina Hayden: End its pain. Set things right. * Gerhardt Gestern: Setting thing right, again? sigh So this is about him. sarcasm: Great... * Regina Hayden: footsteps What are you complaining about now, Gerhardt? * Gerhardt Gestern: Oh, you're back in realty now? * Regina Hayden: None of its is real. You know that. * Gerhardt Gestern: What I know and what I feel are two different things, Regina. This feels real to me. * Regina Hayden: It is an illusion. giggle It is nothing but a mere farce or simulacrum. You and I, we're fictional. * Gerhardt Gestern: and nothing you do is going to change that. Even he can't change that fact. * Regina Hayden: Them is the more accurate pronoun, Gerhardt. footsteps While he can't make us real, he can let us escape this ruse. Maybe, if we're lucky, maybe I can even join with the true self. * Gerhardt Gestern: If you want to be a man so much, Regina, there are operations. * Regina Hayden: scoff I don't want to be a man. I could care less what gender I am. I just want to be legitimate! footsteps What's with the frown anyway? What's gotten into you? Are you second guessing this? * Gerhardt Gestern: Define 'this'? * Regina Hayden: What do you mean? * Gerhardt Gestern: Are you asking me if I'm second guessing our marriage, I'm not. * Regina Hayden: scoff Our marriage? I was talking about our commitment to the imprisoned ones. scoff Why would you think I would even question you about our marriage, Gerhardt? Do you not love me? * Gerhardt Gestern: I have always loved you... but I'm not crazy about your devotion to him. * Regina Hayden: Them, Gerhardt. * Gerhardt Gestern: The Gospel According to Matthew, Chapter Six, Verse 24, "No man can serve two masters". * Regina Hayden: Maybe that's why I was born a woman, Ger. Because I can serve them... moist lip smack And still have plenty for you... lip smack, body landing on mattress, fabric falling on floor Ah, there's that smile. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Regina Hayden. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Billy Hayes 1. * In the comics Psycho-Pirate is a man named Roger Hayden. Links and References * Oracle Files: Regina Hayden (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Regina Hayden/Appearances Category:Victor Frankenstein/Appearances Category:Santa Prisca/Appearances